The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Communications and media features for vehicles have also recently experienced many advances.
In particular, digital video entertainment systems and satellite radio provide many users options not available only a few years ago. Entertainment systems are valuable to drivers and passengers alike, but are particularly useful for entertaining children. The existing media services for vehicles may include high monthly service costs or may be limited to on-hand media content.